


A (Not) Study Weekend

by Spaghettibopp



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU Where Nothing Is Wrong, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demigirl Character, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Mario Kart, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monika Should Not Be Trusted to Pick Games, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sleepovers, Sort Of, Spoiler - They Never Study, Study Group, Teasing, There are lots of happy moments, Trans Female Character, Transgender Natsuki, UNO, everybody is happy, it is not all angst though, no one is cis, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettibopp/pseuds/Spaghettibopp
Summary: The weekend was supposed to be a nice one. The four girlfriends had planned on studying and staying over at Sayori's for the weekend (although everyone knew they would get too distracted to actually complete any homework), and it had gone mostly well. With cuddling, teasing, and being gay disasters, everyone seemed to be doing great.Seemed to be.Or: "The Poly Fanfic Where Absolutely Nothing Goes Wrong" by A Writer That Writes Mostly Angst and Makes No Promises Here





	1. Saturday (Daytime)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all really gonna make me write my own poly fics, huh? Challenge accepted.

There was a strong aroma of sugar when Yuri woke. Even from the living room, there was no mistaking the smell of pancakes and syrup bursting from the kitchen of Sayori’s home. Sayori herself was still asleep, half of her body sprawled over the arm of the couch. Yuri guessed that Natsuki was the one in the kitchen, readying breakfast for the group, while Monika was the one passing the doorway every so often with a mug in hand.

While the study session could not be considered a ‘success,’ at least they had all made it out alive. Their work – practice papers and poems – were scattered everywhere from the TV to the dining room, messy handwriting drifting off the pages as each individual slowly succumbed to sleep. Even Yuri had admitted defeat during her math homework, leaving Monika to be the last one up. She had been the one to suggest a study night to prepare everyone for the upcoming semester, and dragging the rest of them in with promises of tea, an otherwise empty house, and food. Sayori accepted the last on the list as payment for them to use her house while her parents were out, and once the others were in, Yuri found that she could not say no.

She stretched her legs a little before she stood, hoping that Sayori would have some tea somewhere to help her wake up. The sleep in her eyes still made them stick when she blinked, so she gracelessly stumbled into the kitchen as though she were a ragdoll thrown into the room. She heard a snicker somewhere near her, but could not find the energy to look for it. “You really crashed after we fell asleep, huh?” Yuri blushed, suddenly trying to straighten her posture to the familiar voice. “Wh-what is wrong with one letting themselves rest?” She couldn’t quite come up with a proper comeback, but she tried to put as much dignity in her voice as she could. “Nothing, nothing. I just-”, another snicker,“kind of figured you for a morning person.”

Yuri opened her mouth to respond, but another voice cut her off. “Natsuki, how are the pancakes coming along?” 

“They’re gonna be fine! I won’t let them burn or anything.” After rubbing her eyes, Yuri could make out the pout on her face as she cooked. Not that she would want anyone to say it, but the slightly oversized apron she wore looked cute on her small frame. “Will there be enough for everyone?” Natuski made a face at the question, like she had been just been asked if she could count to two. “Of course. If you two are going to judge my cooking skills, you can do it out there. You’re getting in my way.”

“Ooh, did Natsu make me breakfast?” Sayori more or less collapsed into the kitchen, eyes closed and hair a mess. Natsuki rolled her eyes as she expertly flipped a pancake without even looking. Yuri was impressed. "Not another one. Unless you three can help with breakfast, go wait outside." Monika nodded and kissed Sayori's cheek as she walked past, the noise of her sipping on coffee fading into the living room. Sayori smiled sleepily at the contact, slumping against Yuri hard enough that Yuri wondered if she had already fallen back asleep. She played a bit with her girlfriend's lion's mane of hair, trying to smooth it out with her fingers. "I was actually going to make some tea." She glanced at the occupied stove and filled coffee maker and sighed. Maybe after the pancakes are done.

Half-carrying Sleeping Beauty, Yuri made her way back into the living room, careful not to slide on the minefield of a mess on the floor. When she had made her way back to the couch where Monika sat cuddled up in the corner, she let Sayori fall onto one of the cushions before seating herself. "How long have you been awake?" Monika shrugged, and Yuri decided she did not want the answer.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Neither she nor Monika seemed to want the noise of television, and the most talkative girls were either busy or asleep. Still, it was nice to be close to the ones she loved. It was usually difficult to find times the four girlfriends could meet up for a date, and the literature did not really count. Sometimes, they would go out in twos or, more rarely, threes, but it was not the same as when they were all together like they were now. It was a pleasant feeling, although she worried that they were not making the most of it. Was just sitting here really okay? Shouldn't they be doing something more romantic? At the very least, she should probably clean herself up some-

"Shhh, don't overthink." Sayori reached up and gently brushed Yuri's face, her eyes cracked just the slightest bit open. Monika must have heard her, because once she realized Yuri had gone into her own head again, she scooted closer and reached around to hug Yuri's form. "It's alright. Whatever it is, it's okay." She could smell the coffee from where Monika's head rested near her neck, and though she did not personally enjoy the drink, the scent calmed her. Still, she felt too embarrassed by her thoughts to express them. Would they think they were stupid? Of course they would; the thoughts _were_ idiotic. And if they all knew how Yuri questioned their relationship, then surely they would realize how much of a burden she was and leave her. She shook her head just a bit, clearing it like an Etch-a-Sketch to force herself back to reality. She could deal with those thoughts on her own later; for now, she should enjoy the time she has with her girlfriends. She nuzzled closer to Monika, eyes closing as she focused on the warmth and weight of the two. "Mmm, I'm okay." Her hand reached to grasp Sayori's, thumb gently stroking the back of it.

"Breakfast is served!" Natsuki's voice broke through the silence, causing them to turn their attention to her. She confidently strut into the living room, plates of pancakes and butter balanced on her arms and a syrup bottle in her hand. Her smug smile fell when she realized she had nowhere to set the stack, and it only took a glare for Monika to lazily kick some of the empty cans and papers to the floor. Natsuki managed to push the rest off after putting the syrup and a couple of plates down. Sayori immediately grabbed the plate with the most pancakes and began drenching it in syrup. A bit of the golden sugar stuck to her hand as she poured, quickly prompting her to lick it up. "Wait until I get some napkins, you dork," Natsuki scolded, rolling her eyes playfully before walking back into the kitchen.

"Don't forget the forks!" Sayori called after her. Immediately after, something seemed to dawn on her, and she sprung up to follow Natsuki. "Nevermind! Ah, I'll get them!" Yuri felt her eyebrows raise, but didn't question it out loud. She could hear some of what was going on in the kitchen, however.

"No no no, it's fine!"  
"Say- Sayori? Hey!"  
"Just head back to the others and enjoy some breakfast! I'll be out in a minute with the forks!"

 _Hm, that does sound a bit odd._ The back and forth continued as Yuri shared a look with Monika, who moved to let Yuri get up. Monika didn't seem to quite understand the problem, but she stood as well and walked with Yuri to check on the others.

"It's really not a problem? Sayori, what-"  
"It's fine! I'll take care of it!"

As they entered the threshold, Yuri noticed Sayori was acting very strange. She seemed to be trying to hide something on the counter from view while pushing Natsuki out. "Sayo?" The poor girl must not have known Monika was there until she spoke, and Yuri too for that matter. Some expression Yuri could not place flashed across her face. Panic, perhaps? Fear? Or was she reading too much into it? Monika was pushing past Sayori, trying to figure out just what was causing the problem. Worry seemed to be written on everybody's faces as Sayori pushed back.

"Hey." Yuri tried to be calming in the chaos, but her voice came out smaller than Monika's lesbian-flag-colored fingernails. Her mouth moved without her permission, making her wish she could take the words back before she even heard them. "Come here, it's alright." Her girlfriend opened her mouth, but nothing came out. In that moment, Monika managed to get past her. When she looked back to the concerned girls, her brows were furrowed in confusion. 

Seeing that Monika had discovered whatever it was she was hiding, Sayori relented and stepped back. Ah, that expression. Yuri knew that expression. Shame.

"It's just some dirty dishes." Natsuki sounded frustrated, mimicking the confusion Monika seemed to feel a second earlier. "I don't understand. What's the big deal?" Yuri glanced over, realizing that what Sayori was, in fact, just the sink. It was piled high with dishes, sure, but there was not anything that stood out about them.

"Sayo?" Turning to look, Yuri could see that Sayori was ... crying? _Oh no. Oh shit, did I say something wrong? I should have just stayed in the living room or left her alone. I could've been more comforting or calming or- or-_

"I-I'm sorry." Sayori sniffled a bit. Immediately, she was surrounded by Natsuki and Monika, each giving their best try at comfort, although neither seemed particularly experienced in it. "I didn't want you guys to see the mess I live with.... You ... heh, you'd probably think of me as some kind of slob and call me disgusting and le-leave." She took a shaky breath, continuing as Natsuki tried to say something. "I mean, look around. I haven't done the dishes in weeks, and my house is in shambles, and it's my fault for not ever doing the things I should, and I-"

"Shhh, no no, it's." Monika waved a hand around, struggling with the words. "It's not a big deal!" Natsuki stepped in. "We're not gonna leave you over some dirty dishes Sayori." Yuri nodded. "Wh-what she says is right! We would never abandon you over something so trivial!" 

"But-" Monika grabbed her hands before she could keep going. "No. It's okay." Sayori sniffed and shook her head. "It's not okay. I'm a mess, and you guys deserve better. I should've just done them before you came over, but I couldn't even find the energy for that.... I can barely function as a human being." She laughed without an ounce of humor, eyes glued to the floor. Yuri's heart broke at the sight, at the words. She understood though, at least partly. She doubted herself a lot, and if her girlfriends knew that, then wouldn't that make them leave? Of course, this was about Sayori. But maybe Yuri could use some of her experience to help the situation. Maybe.

"Let's not think about that. Not right now at least. Natsuki, Monika, and I can all tell you just how much you matter to us. You are so, so important. Incomplete tasks do not define who you are, and they sure as hell do not define how we look at you. If they did, we would be terrible girlfriends. And- and I know that may not affect how you feel right now. That is okay. We are going to be here with you every step of the way. Whether you need a hug or a distraction or anything, we will all be here for you."

Sayori could not keep the eye contact, and Yuri was surprised she could initiate it to begin with. Sighing, Sayori rubbed at her cheeks, looking everywhere but at her three girlfriends. ".... Could we just, watch a movie or something?" She was trying to change the subject. They would let her.

They started a comedy and let the situation wash over them. Natsuki washed enough forks for the four of them, and Yuri and Monika made sure Sayori was in the middle of a cuddle pile complete with blankets and hand holding. When Sayori fell back asleep, they got to work cleaning up their mess. Yuri knew it probably wasn't the best idea to do the whole house - Sayori might feel guilty later even if it was done out of kindness - so they focused on the mess of the sleepover. If an extra few things were tidied up, it was purely coincidental.

***

"So what now?" Natsuki fiddled with the hem of her skirt, glancing at Monika for direction. The club president and self-proclaimed top thought for a moment. "Board games?" Yuri brought out a paper from her bag, dangling it for the two to see. Natsuki groaned. "It's the _weekend._ We already studied last night. Can't it be overrrrr?" Without a word, Yuri moved the paper, drawing attention to it once more. "It's unfinished," Monika pointed out flatly. Yuri nodded, putting the paper on the floor. Even the straight-(but very not straight)-A student did not seem exciting about doing homework on a Saturday. Yuri couldn't blame her; she didn't want to either, but she did not want to fall behind either. 

"How about this," Monika grabbed the paper and put it back in the bag. "We will work on homework later. For now, the day is young, and Natsuki is right; we have until Monday to get all of it done. So," she leaned over to Yuri, keeping their faces inches apart, "let's find something else to do." Too embarrassed to respond, Yuri just gulped. Unsatisfied, Monika leaned in just the tiniest bit closer. Her eyes were determined, but she was too close for Yuri to focus on them; Monika's breath was hot on her own. Yuri leaned in for the kiss, but her girlfriend pulled back, leaving the air suddenly cold. She looked up at her with pleading eyes, hands gently grasping Monika's thighs from where she sat in front of her. 

Monika glanced at Natsuki and smirked. She leaned back in, this time avoiding her face and going straight to nibbling at Yuri's ear. "Hah, Monika...." Her girlfriend moved to lick at the skin just beneath her jaw, drawing out a quick gasp. One hand slowly trailed down the front of Yuri's neck and down between her collarbones, stopping at the collar of her shirt, while the other traced her spine. Yuri grasped at unruly brown locks still unbrushed from sleep, tangling her fingers in what was probably at least somewhat painful. Monika moved down to place kisses all over her neck, the hand previously stopped from Yuri's shirt now tracing over it. Reaching the hem, Monika's slender fingers slid beneath the fabric and began to trace circles on Yuri's stomach. After a sufficient amount of teasing, her girlfriend finally whispered in her ear, "So are you willing to wait on the homework and do something much more," she breathed out heavily, "fun?" Yuri nodded without hesitation.

"Great!" Monika practically jumped to her feet, clapping innocently. "Let's break out the board games!"

She skipped away, head held high with pride. Yuri sat still, unable to move. Even Natsuki was frozen in shock. "That was ... cruel," she commented, blushing wildly at having watched the scene. It was not completely lewd, but it was still embarrassing and dissatisfying to have been used like that. "I-" 

Before Yuri could finish her sentence, Monika returned with two boxes. One was significantly smaller than the other, and as she came closer, Yuri realized why. "I know I said 'board games,' but I brought this too." She slapped the boxes down, and Natsuki gaped at the options. "Out of everything ... you picked...."

"Uno and Monopoly!" Monika's smile was that of a person who had recently gone insane. Her eyes were wild, and the bedhead did not help. "I also brought Mario Kart if you guys wanna play." Oh. Well, those sounded like fun, she guessed. She had not really played them before, and did not understand Natsuki's reaction.

"You are Satan spawn Monika."

Monika smiled innocently.

"You are the absolute worst person in the history of the world. The devil is too afraid to even be near you right now."

Yuri furrowed her brows. "I don't understand. What's wrong with the games?"

The look on Monika's face was something no one would forget. "Oh Yuri. Sweet, innocent Yuri." She cupped Yuri's face between her hands, looking at her with something akin to both pity and pure competitive excitement. What had she gotten into?

***

Three hours later, Yuri found out exactly what she had gotten herself into. Actually, maybe she still didn’t completely understand, as they had only played two of the games and hadn’t even touched Monopoly, but Yuri. Yuri understood what Natsuki meant.

It all started off innocently as the two girls tried to explain what each game was. Yuri caught on quickly enough, and the games began. She figured that Monika would not have mercy on her, especially after her little stunt earlier, but she had hoped Natsuki would at least give her a fighting chance. But no. No, no not at all. A chance was far from what Yuri had. Yuri never even had one to begin with. As soon as she picked up the cards for Uno or the controller for Mario Kart, she had lost. It did not matter if she had a good hand at first or was in the lead the first lap, she was destined to lose. 

And she tried. Of course she tried. She would not give up easily, even if she was new to the games. She would learn all the shortcuts on a map, and then Monika or Natsuki would change it. They would both act as though their hands were worse than they were, and would let Yuri have a pass for a round before slapping down a draw +4 card just for her. The two were evil, teasing her and letting her think that she would win and then ultimately forcing her to lose.

They were on an unfamiliar map on Mario Kart again when Sayori woke up to Yuri's curses of frustration. Yawning, she watched the screen for a bit before it fully dawned on her what they were playing. "Monikaaaa, not that game!" The girl waited until she had crossed the finish line, in first of course, to respond. "We have Uno and Monopoly too." Sayori groaned.

"You should've seen what Monika did to rope Yuri into playing." Monika sent Natsuki a glare, but it did not stop her from reciting a detailed description of the events. "N-Natsuki! Saying those things are embarrassing...." 

"Come on, Yuri. We're all gay here." Natsuki threw an arm around her, missing the shoulders and only really reaching her back. Sayori pouted, slumping into the floor beside them. "Seems like you guys got to have all the fun." She couldn't tell if there was a real level of disappointment or if Sayori was just playing around, but it did not stop Yuri from leaning in to give a quick peck to her lips. Monika giggled and did the same, leaving Natsuki to act as though she was reluctant to before kissing Sayori as well. Gently combing through some of her hair, Yuri reassured, "The only thing you missed out on was seeing Monika and Natsuki torture me with rigged games."

This earned a laugh from her girlfriend. "Fair enough." Yuri hoped that would be enough. 

She wrapped Sayori in a hug, kissing her forehead softly before retreating. "Why don't you decide what we should do?" This seemed to catch her off guard. "Ah, well ... maybe we could write some more? I've got a few ideas for a poem in my head, and I don't wanna forget about 'em...." Yuri was quick to agree to that over continuing to be annihilated by her girlfriends at Mario Kart. "We actually have the poems separated, so you don't have to go looking for yours if you need more ideas," Monika explained, gesturing to the stack of papers that were Sayori's. The rest had been put into the associated person's sleepover bag in case they forgot it. "Oh! You guys didn't have to do that...." She stood and left to grab some paper, and Yuri fought the thoughts that told her that she had done something wrong. 

Monika brought their bags out for each to get their poems. Technically, Yuri could use the time to continue working on her math homework, or something else productive, but she couldn’t help but feel the urge to write poetry as well. With some tea, of course. She started to make some as the others got out their things. Even from the kitchen, she could hear a bit of the conversation Natsuki and Monika were having. Not that she was intending to eavesdrop, but there was little other noise to preoccupy her.

"Are those...?"  
"Yeah."  
"Your dad?"  
"Yep. Still a bastard."  
"He doesn't deserve a daughter like you."  
"He doesn't even know he has one." A half-joking laugh, the kind they used to cope.

Yuri realized she was clenching her jaw, and tried to relax. There was little she could do besides support Natsuki in any way she could. The world was filled with idiots like her father that did not recognize that maybe sex didn't determine gender. Maybe you should listen to what the person identifies as, and use the pronouns they prefer. Maybe, just maybe, they should be treated like human beings. People didn't have to understand or feel the same way to treat others with some respect. The same was for being gay; just let people live their lives.

She finished fixing the tea and returned to the others. They had all started on their poems, and there were plenty of paper and pencils for Yuri to use to start hers. Of course, Monika had brought her signature pen to write with, but the others were using the generic mechanical pencils and ballpoint pens provided by Sayori.

Taking a sip of her tea, Yuri felt herself slip into the calm flow of ideas for her to write, and began.

***

"Is anyone keeping up with the time?" Natsuki was sprawled across the floor, her body sprawled in Yuri's lap as she played with her phone. Her phone. A device with time on it. _Should I even mention it, or-_

"I only wear watches when I wanna be classy," Sayori admitted.

"I'm too gay for watches."

Natsuki groaned. "Monika, that doesn't make any sense."

"Society's incorrect concepts of gender can not tell me whether or not I can wear a watch and neither can my sexuality." Sayori stood up. "I will wear a watch if I want to and no one can tell me otherwise."

"Except your girlfriends," Yuri pointed out.

"Yeah, but why would we tell her not to wear a watch?"

"Yeah Yuri, why would we not want our baby girl to look classy?" Monika smiled teasingly at Yuri. "B-baby girl?"

Natsuki shot up, blushing but clearly interested. "Are- are we doing nicknames now? Are we giving each other nicknames?" Yuri thought.

"Technically, we already have nicknames for each other, Nat."

"Yeah, Natsu!" Sayori made her way over to tease Natsuki, a wide grin on her face. "H-hey! That's not what I meant! I meant, you know." She looked away, arms across her chest. "Like ... ᵖᵉᵗ ⁿᵃᵐᵉˢ. Not that I want any! I most certainly don't!" She took a breath. "They’re weird and dumb and serve no purpose except to make everyone embarrassed to be around you!"

"Are you sure about that, sweetie?" Monika gave a teasing grin. _We should probably stop messing with her.... But she's adorable like this._ Natsuki's blush was priceless, and Yuri made a mental note to call her "sweetie" unironically in the future. She seemed to genuinely enjoy it.

Yuri nuzzled into her neck, whispering against her skin in an intentionally intimate way, "Do you like this, my princess?" This was enough to make her snap.

"Okay okay! That's- that's enough!" She pushed Yuri's face back, her own hot enough Yuri swore she could feel it. Sayori giggled at the display while Monika shook her head. "And people at school think we're straight."

"People at school think we're cis," Sayori pointed out. It was true and bizarrely coincidental that they were not only all in love or all attracted to one another, but they were all on various places on the spectrum that was gender. But statistics do show that gays ride in packs, so perhaps it wasn't so bizarre after all.

It was also extremely fortunate. There was a time when Yuri was terrified of talking about the confused parts she had about her gender. She thought that would ruin her chances with the others, that they would see her as weird or wrong and kick her out of the club. She had gotten used to lying about that kind of thing, sort of. But by chance, Sayori had mentioned being a demigirl and the truth about everyone's genders slowly came out from there. It was freeing to admit that she wasn't sure, comforting to know that they would be there for her, and something she couldn't even describe to understand later that they would still be attracted to her. "Our relationship is already beyond conventions here," Monika had explained. "You should be allowed to try new things without being afraid that anyone here is going to leave you for it." Yuri hadn't tried much, but just having the option to explore was thrilling.

"Anyway, what time is it? Should I start making dinner?" _Dinner?_ It seemed not too long ago that they had just gotten breakfast. Was dinner really just around the corner? She checked the time. "It's a little early, but we could still make something." Monika opened her mouth, but all three of her girlfriends were too quick. "NOT spaghetti!" That had been a fun disaster. It had all been going really well until the lid to the pepper shaker popped off, and huge chunks of unground pepper littered the floor and was all but dumped into the pot of meatless spaghetti. After a long time cleaning and debating whether or not to make something new, Sayori convinced everyone it was worth it to pick out the chunks. They all still had to spit out some every now and then, but the spaghetti wasn't bad. In fact, it became one of Yuri's fondest memories.

But at the same time, it was still a disaster and none of them should have been allowed in the kitchen.

Monika sighed and they thought of different ideas. A lot of the options were limited to what Sayori had, but they ended up making do with fancy ramen. "Fancy ramen" being regular ramen but with some added parts, like spices and onions and other mixed vegetables. They talked about meaningless things as they darted around the kitchen like flies. About half of what they said were references to memes, and the other half were inside jokes that would have sounded like utter nonsense to an outside listener. Yuri would not have had it any other way.

She smiled at her girlfriends, and hoped somehow it conveyed the way they made her feel. Above everything else, she wanted them to be happy and know she loved them with every fiber in her being.

 


	2. Saturday (Nighttime)

Natsuki scrubbed at the stain on the bowl until she was certain there was nothing that could remove it. She sighed, and handed the dish to Monika, who washed it off and picked a bit at the stain herself. Yuri also took a try at it when it was her turn to dry, but the red blotch was relentless.

"You guys really don't have to do this." Sayori stacked the bowl with another and put them in a cabinet. From the layer of dust visible from the sink, Natsuki could guess that it was not often used. She could relate to that. "It's fine. We made the mess, it's only right we clean up." Natsuki grabbed a plate, one that they had not used and whose home had been in the sink for quite some time. Yuri had suggested they could help out without making Sayori feel bad if they all worked on it together. She wasn't sure if it was working, but she knew how drastically the environment could affect someone's mental state in the long run.

"But you guys are the guests!" When Yuri turned to hand Sayori another plate, she was met with a pout none of them could resist. Natsuki had to turn back to her work, intentionally not looking at her girlfriend, to escape the effect. "We're also your girlfriends, Sayo." Monika, without looking, grabbed Yuri's shoulder and handed her a cup to dry, effectively distracting her from the Pout of Doom. "It is completely fair game for us to help you out sometimes."

"You are always helping us." Natsuki could hear Yuri kiss her forehead. "Let us do this for you. As thanks for having us over." To prevent Sayori from protesting, Natsuki piped up, "Yeah! If you ever come to my house, I'm putting you to work. So enjoy this while it lasts." She risked a cocky smile over her shoulder, ignoring the look of concern she was met with. They all knew no one would be going to Natsuki's house anytime soon. But no one mentioned that, and the conversation melted into meaningless conversation.

**

They sat in a sort of circle around the floor in Sayori's bedroom, with Natsuki and Yuri on the floor and Monika and Sayori on the bed browsing the Internet.

"You know, cheetahs are typically anxious animals-"

"Big mood," Natsuki muttered unironically.

Yuri nodded briefly in agreement before continuing, "so some zoos give them emotional support dogs as companions." Sayori squealed a bit, smiling brightly at the idea. "That's adorable!" Not one to miss out on an opportunity to make a happy cinnamon roll even happier, Monika added, "They're usually with them from a young age as well, so the two grow up together. Right, Yuri?" She smiled and nodded, and Natsuki had to admit that that was pretty damn cute. "Where do you guys even get this kind of weird trivia?" She figured Yuri's was from books, but Monika seemed to have a limitless amount of knowledge about the dumbest of things. It was a strange talent that had almost no use that she could think of. Ever mysterious, the President smugly shrugged.

Wind tapped against the trees outside, and she tensed. She checked the weather herself; it would do no good to worry the others if it wasn't anything serious.

"Mm, we should probably work on homework." Groans echoed around the room. Natsuki gave a disinterested stare at Yuri, who had once again brought out her math paper. "You can, but I'm going to double-check this whole 'cheetah' thing." She wouldn't, but it felt like a good excuse not to be working. Monika and Sayori seemed to have similar ideas, as neither of them got off their phones. Natsuki relaxed when the forecast finally loaded. _Just some rain. Should be fine._ She closed the weather app and started scrolling through some blogs just to have something to do. 

Smirking, she sent an image to Yuri of a cat sleeping surrounded by paper and the caption "Can't homework. Too sleepy." She glanced over as her girlfriend's phone vibrated, then tried to act nonchalant as she scrolled through pictures. From the corner of her eye, she could see Yuri roll her eyes and smile. Oh, how she had no idea what was coming. 

Natsuki sent two more pictures in quick succession, still pretending to be occupied when Yuri looked at her. She let Yuri have a few moments of peace to work, then sent a gif of a cat in a library dramatically pawing off its glasses. She heard the giggle, and fought off a smirk. As soon as pencil hit paper, Natsuki sent a picture of a kitten reading a textbook. When she saw Yuri starting to put her phone down, Natsuki sent yet another picture of a cat studying.

Yuri stilled, and Natsuki responded by sending three more pictures. No matter how many she sent, she would not run out. Her library was too large, and was constantly being added to. If all else failed, the Internet had thousands of cat photos and memes she might have missed. The perfect disruption to Yuri's study time was a tap away.

"N-Natsuki?" She paused sending another picture to look at her victim, feigning innocence. "Yeah?"

Yuri fiddled with her hair, wrapping locks tight around her fingers for some sense of stability. Sayori noticed the action and stopped to listen, looking concern. Monika picked up on Sayori and followed suit, although she didn't seem positive as to why she was paying attention. "Why ... why are you sending me cat pictures?"

The reactions of their girlfriends was worth treasuring. Sayori burst out laughing, and Monika looked torn between confused and amused, her face scrunched up but a wide smile on her face. Natsuki had to dig deep to pretend to be unaffected. She shrugged, and, feeling daring, cocked a bit of an eyebrow at Yuri. "I haven't sent any cat pictures."

This perplexed her poor girlfriend even more. Her eyes darted between her phone and Natsuki, as though she had to verify that it was indeed Natsuki who had sent her the messages. "But...." She narrowed her eyes and, looking like a cat stalking its prey, crawled closer. Fighting off the blush at the realization that _Oh no she looks hot and I'm gay,_ Natsuki kept her phone deliberately open on her cat pictures folder. When her girlfriend was close enough to sneak a peak at her phone, she seemed even more confused. "You...?"

Looking her in the eyes, Natsuki claimed, "I don't know what cat pictures you're talking about." And sent the latest cat picture. "I haven't sent anything."

She could see the cogs turning in her head, debating her next move. Natsuki carefully kept up a stoic demeanor, giving nothing away.

Growling, Yuri leaned in to give a distracting kiss, moving her mouth against Natsuki's in a show of dominance. Thrown off by the sudden affection, she froze, phone dropping from her hand. Just as she relaxed enough to move, Yuri pulled back. The smirk on her face and half-lidded eyes taunted Natsuki, and she felt flustered frustration course through her. _What kind of payback-_ "W-what's with all the teasing today?!" First Monika, and now Yuri. Next would be sweet, innocent - okay, not so innocent, Natsuki could personally vouch for that - Sayori, and she would not allow that to happen. Wiping her mouth with her thumb despite there being a distinct lack of saliva on it, Yuri just smiled down at her. "Do you want to stop?"

Before she could answer, a clap of far-off thunder broke the moment. She felt herself jump a little, and noticed Sayori do the same. Yuri must have mistook the reason, however, as her eyes widened in panic and she started sputtering apologies faster than Natsuki could find quality cat pictures. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push, I just though- Monika left me a little- and I guess I took that out on you, but you absolutely do not have to do anything you're uncomfortable with andI'mreallysorryI'llleaveyoualoneok-"

She took her shoulders - lightly, so as to not startle her, but enough to give her an anchor. "It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. The thunder just scared me for a moment. I'm fine." Yuri took a moment to breathe, placing her hand over one of Natsuki's. "You're- you're alright?" She nodded, keeping eye contact so Yuri would know she was serious. It took her a moment, but after a tiny nod, she settled down. Natsuki could feel her girlfriend's shoulders relax as she sighed in relief.

"I don't appreciate being blamed for that kiss," Monika deadpanned. "I was simply trying to get my good friends to play some innocent games with me."

"Good friends?" Sayori snickered.

Monika shrugged. "Gals being pals."

"Innocent games?! Your games were anything but!" Yuri stood up and made her way to Monika. She pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You intentionally let me get to first place just so you could overtake me later! You used my lack of familiarity with the games to take advantage and beat me!" Natsuki laughed at this, remembering the faces of fury and despair poor Yuri made when they were playing Mario Kart.

"You are not innocent in this either!" She whipped around to face Natsuki, her indignation evident on her face. "You went along with her, and used your own little tricks to mess with me." Sayori giggled at this, pushing a smiling Monika playfully in mock-punishment.

"What are you going to do about it, Yur-Yur? Make out with me?" She made kissing noises, closing her eyes and puckering up for effect. Yuri made something of a growling sound and bit back, "Keep that up and I will leave you more pent up than Monika did to me." A duet of "Ooooh"s erupted from her girlfriends on the couch, and Natsuki gave a challenging smile.

Another rumble of thunder, this time closer, didn't take Natsuki quite as off-guard, but she still stiffened at it. Pitter-pats of rain began to hit against the window, and she willed herself to calm down. Rain, she could handle, but storms could be ... a bit much sometimes. Sayori, as if sensing her discomfort, moved off the bed to quietly wrap her arms around her. "It's okay, Natsu. We've got you." Her girlfriend pulled away to peck at her cheek, fingers lacing into her hair and scratching soothingly at her scalp. Natsuki let herself melt into the embrace, feeling safe in Sayori's arms as the rain picked up. It vaguely reminded her of her mother, the faint memories usually triggered by a smell or circumstance that felt familiar. It felt ridiculous to think, but ... after being alone, trapped with her bastard of a father at home and bullied at school, having people who cared about her felt ... nice. She felt complete in a way, as though her heart finally had found the missing pieces. But she also felt vulnerable, emotionally raw against the soft form of her girlfriend. Even when thunder broke through the quiet, Natsuki felt like she could stay where she was forever. 

It felt dumb, but she needed this.

Sayori leaned back to wipe Natsuki's cheek. A line of wet was on her thumb. A tear? _Oh god they're going to make fun of me for this. Shit, shit, get it together, it was just-_ But Sayori didn't say anything. Neither did Yuri or Monika, who probably saw the embarrassing display. Instead, her girlfriend gave a quick kiss on her cheek, feather-light and making Natsuki's heart flutter, before intertwining one of their hands and sitting beside her. Yuri took her place on the other side, and Monika slumped down to lay her head in Natsuki's lap. They were all so casual about it, as if they just suddenly decided to sit like this. She wanted to object, to say it wasn't needed, to claim that she was fine and they were all crazy for thinking a hug and some thunder could shake the unwavering Natsuki, but she ... couldn't. For once, she bit back her tongue and let it happen, let them act as though it wasn't because of her they were all cuddled together. She tried to pass it off as no big deal like they were, using her free hand to go back to messing around on her phone, but she could not help the small smile that appeared on her face.

**

The rain had gone from steady to aggressive, pounding against the roof with heavy haste. Outside, even in the darkness, Natsuki could see the spiked shadows of trees bending with the wind. Maybe she had read that radar wrong; the weather was a mess and getting worse. She tried to keep her reactions to the storm at a minimum, but she had a feeling everyone could tell. She wasn't sure whether that was frustrating or comforting, so she let it be a mixture of both. 

Monika clapped her hands together, commanding the attention of the group and startling Yuri a bit. "Okay, everyone! Since we're nearing the end of the evening, I suggest we read some of the poems we wrote earlier."

"Huh? Why?" She had been hoping to save it for Monday, in case they didn't get the chance to write more. _Not to mention-_

"I agree with Natsuki, it is a tad strange that we would continue sharing poems on the weekend...." _Yeah, that._

Monika frowned, even going so far as to pout a bit. "I understand that, and you do not have to share if you're not comfortable. But I...." She looked off to the side. "I was hoping on sharing my poem with you guys before we went back to school." Monika blushed, actually blushed. Not that that was weird, but _Monika_ was _blushing_ over a _poem._ So maybe it was kind of weird.

Before she could stop herself, Natsuki started teasing her. "What exactly did you write that you can't share at school?" She smiled cheekily. "Were you writing something dirty?"

"Of course not!" Her blush was brighter, but she looked genuinely offended. Natsuki hoped she knew that she was just joking around. Monika gave her a stern look. "And I would be well within my right if I wished. But ... no, it's nothing like that." Had she really pushed too hard? It was just supposed to be a dumb joke, she really hadn't meant anything by it.

Monika stood, her back to Natsuki, and paced around the room for a minute. Yuri gave Natsuki a weird look she didn't appreciate, as if blaming her for the mess. Natsuki was about to get defensive and say that it was _not_ her fault when Sayori started to talk. "I'm sure Natsu didn't mean it like that." Monika looked over at the two, and Natsuki gave a slight nod to indicate it was true. She seemed to relax a little at the sight, which Natsuki hoped was a good sign. "And we would love your poetry, even if it was lewd!" 

"Sayori!" Yuri's face was red, and Natsuki snickered a bit.

"Well, we would!" Sayori gave a bright smile, oblivious to the embarrassment. "Your writing is so good, I'm sure it would be really hot!" 

"Sayoriiiii." Yuri held her face in her hands, the name a whimper from beyond the fingers. Natsuki couldn't stop herself from laughing; it was too adorable seeing her girlfriend so flustered. When she looked over to the previously-upset girlfriend, she noticed that Monika seemed taken aback. Slowly, her girlfriend let out a breath and settled down by Sayori. "That's ... good to know I suppose." She looked over at Natsuki, who gulped at the attention. _God, she's still mad at me, isn't she?_ "But it is not like that today. At least, not this time." She winked, and Natsuki let herself breathe. _Okay, so ... not mad. Or at least not showing it. That means it's okay then, right?_ She gave a nod to reassure herself, even if she wasn't sure.

They spent a minute in silence before Monika got up to get the poem. Yuri looked at her phone and sighed. "It is getting late. We should think about getting to bed soon. After all, sleep is import-"

****

**A NOISE THAT SOUNDED LIKE SOMETHING BREAKING THROUGH GLASS STOPPED THE CONVERSATION. AFTER THE CRASH, NATSUKI COULD HEAR THE WIND BURSTING THROUGH THE BROKEN WINDOW AND THE RAIN POUR INTO THE HOUSE.**

****

"Does this house have a basement?" She asked, watching the fear in Sayori's eyes take over. She sat there, frozen, even as Natsuki shook her. A whisper sounded through her lips, one barely audible over the rain and the blood pumping in Natsuki's ears. 

"Not again"

"We need to get to the bathroom, or a closet, just somewhere safe where there aren't any windows." Yuri must have had something up on her phone, but Natsuki was too much in a panic to tell what it was. She grabbed Sayori and, with Monika's help, half-carried her through the house. As they tried to find a closet big enough for the four of them, or at least two big enough for a couple of people, Natsuki saw the branch through the window.

It could have just been her imagination, but she swore she saw something else too. A shadow, or ... something.

They made it to her parents' bedroom, long forgotten but with a closet two of them could fit in. It was already mostly empty, leaving room for Monika and Natsuki to set Sayori down. Yuri helped her in, and started to leave. She was pushed back. "Stay here!"

Monika knew the layout better than Natsuki, and dragged her into the laundry room. Grabbing an iron, Monika broke the shelves of the closet to allow Natsuki to get in.

There was only room for one.

She watched the closet doors close, and immediately felt it. It was the same sense she got when she was at home and her father was mad about something.

**Danger.**

Natsuki pushed the doors back open, but Monika had already run off to find shelter herself. But something was wrong. Something was off.  
The power flickered for a moment before going out completely. Natsuki dashed out of the laundry room and into the darkness of the house.

Lightning provided enough light to show her where she was going, but the moment it stopped, she was lost. Over the wind, over the rain, she called her girlfriend's name desperately. 

They had to get out of there. Something was _wrong._

She had just reached the living room when she saw her. A silhouette against the darkness of the window. The hairs on her neck stood on end, and a tug in her gut tried to tell her something. But here was Monika, and that meant they would be safe.

As the lightning sparked once more, Natsuki breathed her girlfriend's name. 

"Monika." 

But it was not Monika. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> My friend and gracious beta reader had the best commentary at the end, mostly with "How. Dare. You." and screaming my name in fury.  
> I hope to evoke a similar reaction from everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> It is worth noting that the first two paragraphs were written on December 30th, 2017. The rest was written in one sitting (Sept. 29, 2018). I am actually working on the next chapter currently, so this will be updated! If you have any ideas for what could happen, let me know! I have plans, but I'm open to hearing others' thoughts. I'm going to switch perspectives between all the girls each chapter, so keep that in mind.
> 
> This is far from relevant, but that girl in Hayley Kiyoko's "Curious" video looks exactly what I imagine Monika to look like (minus the blonde hair)(is it blonde? Blondish)(and to clarify, I do not mean Hayley Kiyoko)  
> 


End file.
